Giniro no Sora
Giniro no Sora jest trzecim openingiem anime Gintama. Wykonawcą jest Redballoon. Postacie Galeria op 3_01.jpg op3_02.jpg Op_3_03.jpg Tekst Utworu Polski= Srebrne niebo jest tak nieskończone Jak niespełnione marzenia Pory roku tak szybko przemijają, Dając nam poczucie przemoknięcia. Cokolwiek będziesz trzymać W swojej pustej dłoni To właśnie zakończy twoje zakłopotanie Deszcz, który nas osłabia Nie przestał padać, Ból jest na tym niebie. Pociągająca moc i myśli, które napotykasz Ranią, ale nadal je obejmuję Poruszony twoją wrażliwością Uwierzę w to, czego nie da się zobaczyć. Nie chcę się już niczego bać Jakbym brnął przez tę gorączkę Bladość przebiega przez krótką przeszłość I nami kołysze „Mimo wszystko dni przemijają…” Spójrz w dół, jakie sny ci uciekają? Tak jak gwiazdy zaczynają błyszczeć Tak my dowiemy się czym jest miłość Już bez szarpanin poczekam Na to słabe światło, które pozbędzie się nocy Jeśli jutro nie zniknie To tylko przerwana obietnica, W twych płonących oczach To niezmienne życzenie. Srebrne niebo jest tak nieskończone Jak niespełnione marzenia Pory roku tak szybko przemijają, Dając nam poczucie przemoknięcia. |-| Angielski= The silver colored sky is endless Is like a continuous fever The short season flies by And soaks us Whatever you will hold In the palm of your forlorn hand Will end your bewilderment The weakening rain Hasn't even left behind The pain in this sky The power that draws you and the thoughts that you run into Are painful, but embrace them Moved by your vulnerability I'm going to believe in the things that I can't see I will no longer be frightened of anything As if I was blowing through the fever The short paleness flies past And sways us "After all, the days flow by..." Looking down, what kinds of dreams are escaping? Just as the stars will become visible and shine We will come to know love Without struggling along, I will wait For the weak light to clear the night out As tomorrow won't disappear It's only an interrupted promise In your burning eyes There's an unchangeable wish The never-ending silver sky Is like a continuous fever The short season flies by And soaks us |-| Kanji= 銀色の空 果てない 降り続く熱のように 短い季節 駆けてく 僕らを濡らして 何も持たず行くから 頼りない手のひらに 惑ってしまうよ 止んでしまった雨は この空に痛みさえ 残さないで 惹き合う力と ぶつけ合う想い 傷つけてでも 抱き寄せた 壊れそうな 君に触れて 視(み)えない物 信じてゆく もう何も怖れないよ 吹き抜ける熱のように 短く蒼く 駆けてく 僕らを揺らして 「どうせ流れてく日々…」 俯き 逃したのは何の夢? 零れゆくような きらめきが欲しい 僕らは愛を 知りながら 辿り着けない か弱い光 夜が明けるのを 待ってる 明日だけが消えない ただ途切れぬ約束 君の瞳(め)に灼きつけたい 変わらぬ願いを 銀色の空 果てない 降り続く熱のように 短い季節 駆けてく 僕らを濡らして |-| Rōmaji= gin iro nosora hatenai furitsudzuku netsu no youni mijikai kisetsu kaketeku bokura wo nurashite nani momotazu yuku kara tayorinai tenohira ni madotte shimau yo yande shimatta ame ha kono sora ni itami sae nokosanai de hikiauchikara to butsuke au omoi kizutsukete demo dakiyoseta koware sou na kimi ni furete mienai mono shinjite yuku mou nanimo osorenai yo fukinukeru netsu no youni mijikaku aoku kaketeku bokura wo yurashite 「douse nagareteku hibi...」 utsumuki nogashita no ha nanno yume? oreyuku youna kirameki ga hoshii bokura ha ai wo shirinagara tadoritsukenai ka yowai hikari yoru ga akeru no wo matteru ashita dake ga kienai tada togirenu yakusoku kimi no me ni yakitsuketai kawaranu negai wo gin iro nosora hatenai furitsudzuku netsu no youni mijikai kisetsu kaketeku bokura wo nurashite Posłuchaj thumb|290px|left|Wersja TV thumb|290px|right|Pełna Wersja Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Opening